


Collarblind

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Kidnapped, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Sequel, Sex Slave, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, brain wash, broken enemies to lovers, comfort items, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku has been kidnapped by The Empire of Might. Specifically, Hyouga. The man seeks to reform Senku’s very way of being. No matter how dirty or how long it takes, he will make Senku into the perfect little cock warmer. But familiarity comes with a price: his very own heart.Senku doesn’t want to live in this hell forever, he hears help is on the way soon, but something about leaving doesn’t feel right either. He wonders if this is what it was to be in love.This work is a super long sequel to:One wrong step
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	Collarblind

It was hell. Senku had been able to count for 3700 years while frozen in a petrified oasis of nothing. And all of his efforts lead to this. His mouth being stuffed full of cock. It’s in his throat, mouth and jaw learning to relax in order not to strain. It still hurts and he can’t breath at all. The ape man above him is holding his hair in a tight grip. From the corner of his tear bleeding eye he spots the man who has made this his life.

Hyouga was a bastard. Taking him before he had even gotten to the empire. Now all of those soldiers who had been planning to take over the village were using him. Not all, but enough for Senku to wonder just how many people were left in this damn empire. He’s yet to see the leader of it all as well. When they had arrived back he had already passed out from exhaustion. Hyouga had gotten tired of carrying him and decided to make him walk with no breaks. What a life he was living.

His lungs press into him and he can no longer stand the lack of oxygen. Despite how awful things had been happening to him, he’d rather be awake to remember them than asleep to wonder. Senku’s teeth don’t dig too harsh into the cock. It would’ve been easy to bite it off right there. Human jaws have that capability. But he knew the repercussions to follow. His head was jerked off of the length and he gasps once for air before he’s jerked up onto his feet by his hair. The man was larger in every way compared to him. He growls in his face, breath putrid.

“You little slut,” he snarls, raising a hand to him.

“Excuse me, is there something wrong?” Hyouga sounds calm but deadly. His words pressing like the sharp end of a blade to warn the man.

“You’re little play thing tried to bite my dick off!” He whines, hand still in the air

Hyouga looks to Senku who is taking in air so fast and rapid it looked like he was going through cardiac arrest. It’d been a month since he had come home victorious with the little scientist as a prize.

“Senku,” the crimson eyes find him between desperate attempts of retrieving oxygen, “did you try to harm this man?”

Tears jump in his eyes and he shakes his head back and forth. “Couldn’t breath.” He chokes out.

Hyouga’s eyes land back on the other man. “You see, you simply mistook his struggling as normal behavior, I assure you he only does that when you want him too, so striking him for something that’s your own fault is going to give you a problem with me.” His words sink into the man.

The soldier grunts and lets go of Senku’s hair, letting him drop to the ground and cough. “Whatever, he may look like a woman but the only satisfaction I can get is from his mouth, don’t worry I won’t be back.”

He hides his softening erection in his loin cloth before walking away from them. Hyouga watches Senku regain his composure and half sit up on the ground. He puts his face in his hands as tears fall from him more and more. There’s no sobs- he can’t tell if his body could handle that. But he whimpers low.

“There there,” Hyouga is by his side and crouching down. He holds a hand to his back and runs it in demon circles. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Senku doesn’t have the energy to fight against the hypocrisy in that statement. He wipes off the spit on his mouth and hugs himself. “Is he the last for today?”

There’s silence before Hyouga sighs and stands up. “I suppose he is, no one should come this late anyways, the hype you obtained a month ago has died down quite a bit- you’ve really grown into your role in the Empire.”

Senku winces. A month ago he had come here and had been absolutely eaten up by the soldiers. One after the other- it was as if his body was the only thing they wanted to use. And his body, overstimulated and weak, did grow accustomed to the awful treatment. That’s something he hates himself for. It was for survival, he tells himself, nothing more nothing less.

“You’re not gonna...” he doesn’t finish the sentence and looks away with the curse of embarrassment on his face.

A laugh echoes in the cave room and Hyouga pets his sweat soaked hair. “Maybe later, Tsukasa and I have some business to discuss, I’ll trust you’ll stay here pet.” It’s a demand, not a request.

Senku looks up to him, nodding. There wasn’t anywhere he could go anyways. Not when he’s tethered to the wall by rope and collar. Wrists also bound so he wouldn’t be able to reach all the way back- but still has mobility with his hands. He wouldn’t be able to make it out of the empire in time anyways.

“Good boy.” Hyouga leans down and Senku finds himself pressing his forehead into the gentle affection that was the kiss. Even through Hyouga’s mask, his mind wished for something so gentle all the time. “I’ll be back soon so be good.”

Senku nods before he watches him leave the room. Well, Hyouga’s room he guesses. Hyouga sleeps here, but he isn’t quite sure if this was his original room or not. There wasn’t a point in asking. In the end he would be made fun of and he doesn’t want that.

Senku lays down for a nap. Even if the hype had died down, he had still pleasured a lot of people today. It leaves his stomach swirling with disgust and his tongue stinging at the aftertaste. But he lets himself relax. He had to to survive after all.

Gen comes before he can fully find slumberland. The mentalist has the job of bringing him food most days when Hyouga was too busy. These were the scarce times they were able to talk with one another. They were crucial times.

“I’m running away from the Empire of Might.”

Gen tells him while he’s mid drink. He can’t afford to spit it out but feels his throat clench in a choke.

“Running away?” He tilts his head.

Gen looks down and nods. “I’m going back to Ishigami village for help, I can’t get you out of here on my own, it’s a suicide mission if I try.”

“What if they catch you before then?”

“I don’t think they’ll notice, you wouldn’t know this but I’m not much use to Tsukasa anymore- I’ve used up all the tricks he’s interested in, so they won’t notice if I’m gone until it’s too late.”

“As long as I’m here, the village will be safe though right? Don’t make them do things they don’t want to Gen-“

“Are you listening to yourself?” Gen raises his voice, making Senku flinch only slightly. The mentalist sighs, “I’m so sorry this has happened to you Senku, you aren’t just some fuck puppet, and the village will be relieved to hear that you’re alive- they’re going to want to save you I’m sure of it.”

Senku looks at his cup of water. The village was safe as long as he was a good boy. As long as he stayed there. And without Senku and some time, which they have neither of, they were no match for this empire. He knew he couldn’t stop Gen though. He can’t manage to say anything else about the matter. There was too much going on in his mind for that.

“I’ll be back Senku, with real friends, with help.” He promises. He presses his hand to Senku’s head before turning to leave.

It’s quiet for a moment and Senku looks up, mind begging Gen to still be there. But he wasn’t. It was just him and the rest of his meal.

-

Making miracle fluid wasn’t easy. He is sure it took Tsukasa a while before he perfected making it. While he himself could do it fairly easy- well it probably looked easy anyways. Now he was sat in front of a few pots full of liquid and told to make some.

“It’s no good if I do it, it’s always 50/50 if I make it properly or not.” Hyouga says. “We also need more soap.” And Hyouga doesn’t want to make it.

Senku nods at this. So he was basically just doing the work Hyouga doesn’t want to do. Fair enough, he guesses. At least today he wasn’t being fucked senseless by noon.

From his place on the ground he starts getting to work. The miracle fluid itself was simple to make when you forgot about the fine percentages of alcohol to nitric acid ratio you need for them to combine properly. Unfortunately for Senku, his life wasn’t that easy. Before he can even start to observed the jars in which the contents were held there’s a hand gripping his ass.

Glancing back to Hyouga, their eyes meet and he can tell he’s to work in these conditions. He tries to take a deep breath to calm himself. Relaxing seems futile when a finger is slipped into him. Perhaps they did need more soap. It’d be good for at least some kind of lube. Then again, he doubts it would be good for his body after awhile.

Shakily he takes a jar of alcohol and starts pouring it into the empty pot in front of him. The finger works in and out of him until it’s joined by another. His cock is already standing at attention. The learned bodily behavior has him sick to his stomach. Hyouga doesn’t stop, even when he’s finished the first jar of fluid. One pot of nitric acid could only make about three jars of the revival fluid. But Hyouga seems to only get worse when he’s finished with the first. Senku could calculate the percentages in his head easy- at least when he wasn’t being fingered.

Hyouga’s fingers, three now inside him, curve and he gasps, knees starting to tremble. Again, he looks back at Hyouga, eyes begging him to either fuck him or let him work in peace. The man only looks back at him, as if nothings wrong and he’s not making him weak and horny.

The scientist starts again with the second. He’s pretty sure he messes up and makes maybe a splash more of nitric acid than he should have. The fingers felt like they were getting deeper and deeper inside him. But it doesn’t matter, Hyouga couldn’t tell by looking like he could anyways.

“Hnnn Hyouga...” he cant help but moan while the other presses his fingers into his sensitive spot inside him. It’s a low moan but Hyouga laughs at him for it.

Finally he finished the third jar, but ends up dropping the empty jar that once contained the nitric acid. It doesn’t break, but instead rolls across the cave floor, leaving it with a crack.

Senku tenses and feels fear run down his spin. The fingers start going faster inside him and Hyouga pushes him down to lean over all the jars he had just made. He doesn’t want to fall on them and scratches his fists on the ground trying to keep calm.

“You were making me so happy too,” Hyouga sighs, disappointed in him. Despite his words, his hand wraps around Senku’s twitching cock. “Move.” He demands.

The scientist starts moving his hips to fuck himself into the others fist and back onto his fingers. Admittedly it felt good. Senku whined and cant help himself when an odd desperation comes over him. Hyouga had started fingering him so randomly, but his body made him feel happy about it. The sensation had been different from past times, maybe because he focused on something? He’s unsure. And even though he had been bad and dropped something Hyouga was still making him feel good.

“New rule Senku,” the larger says, pushing his fingers deep into him so he would moan loud, “you aren’t allowed to cum unless it’s my cock that’s inside you.”

Senku felt that his orgasm was building, nodding and agreeing to the rule. But before he can finally cum, the hand lets go of his cock. His hips thrust solemnly into nothing and he whines. The fingers are the next to leave him. He looks back at Hyouga for the third time. Hyouga looks amused at him.

“Bad pets aren’t allowed orgasms.”

He felt actual guilt shoot through him and hates himself for it. He shouldn’t feel guilty. He should be furious for the ridiculousness of it all. But he just nods and moves back to sitting on his legs as the other got up and gathered the miracle fluid jars.

“I’ll take these to Tsukasa then.” Senku nods at him again.

Lately he felt his mind was playing tricks on him. He really shouldn’t be feeling like this was his actual role. He shouldn’t feel so comfortable. But his mind does it for him anyways. And he blames it on the need to survive.

-

The river water was nice and Senku can’t believe he’s getting to bath in it. It’s not cold but not too hot. Lukewarm would do. It probably had something to do with being close to a hot spring somewhere. It’s not abnormal for him to be naked with Hyouga, but this time- he hopes at least- they’re just cleaning themselves. Senku is off leash but he doesn’t bother to try and run. There was no use after all.

“I’m going further in to dunk my head,” he lets his master know before doing just that. When he goes under there’s a brief thought that maybe he could swim away. Pushing the thought aside he comes back up, hair falling instead of cow licking upwards.

He looks towards his master who is grabbing the soap from the side of the river. Soap Senku had made them. The smaller returns to shallow water near him, running his fingers through the thick, damp locks.

It was a nice day, clear sky that seemed almost endless. They were on a walk earlier, touring the kingdom, enjoying the warmth of the sun, etc. And for once Senku doesn’t feel so uneasy around this man who has marks lining and circling his face. He looks up to the bar of soap that was being handed to him and thanks him out of habit.

Being clean feels nice, too. Despite that with soap being around it shouldn’t be a luxury, it feels like one to him. Most days he was covered in cum, sweat and reeked of body odor and sex. But the soap was lovely. He rubs it rough and deep into his skin. It feels almost cathartic how it washed away all the bad. But hearing the water move near him is enough to have him remember it all. All of the bad.

“Here, let me get your back.” Hyouga is moving to him, touching him with his own bar. Senku jumps and gasps but stills himself as his back is scrubbed. “I won’t hurt you.” The whisper is almost sweetly sung from those devil lips. Senku leans towards him anyways. Hyouga was nice when he wanted to be. He was nice to him and good to him too.

“Thank you,” the second thanks he’s given. Hyouga lets his hand trial along the small back only a moment after he’s finished, but he doesn’t do anymore than that. Senku glances over his shoulder to him. “I can get yours too.”

The taller raises a brow before turning around for him. Senku feels like he’s going to get shaky as his bar meets the white of the others back.

“Tell me, are there scars?” Hyouga asks him as he’s observing him.

“No,” he says and rubs deep into his pours, “if you had any, they were healed by the petrification.”

“Ah.”

He doesn’t say more than that. It makes Senku stare hard into his back though. He wondered if he could see anything at all. But there was nothing, and he hopes that was a good thing for the other. There was no reason he should care, none at all, yet he finds himself leaning in to press a soft kiss against the soap slicked skin. Hyouga shifts and turns his head to look at him.

“My father used to pretend he could heal wounds with kisses,” he half laughs, “I knew it was ridiculous, but...” But it always made him feel better, even if the wound was unseen.

Hyouga laughs at the idea as well, not questioning his incomplete sentence. He doesn’t make fun of it, to the smaller’s surprise. Senku is finished washing his back and leaves his side to rinse off. Heart fluttering as he thinks about Hyouga and him bathing together again. This time he doesn’t scold himself for it. Rather, he doesn’t seem to notice it happening at all.

\- -

“Oh, Hyouga,” Tsukasa has a hand to his mouth as he enters Senku’s room with Hyouga.

Said scientist was sitting on his bed, fidgeting nervously with his hand. Hyouga had told him Tsukasa wanted to see him and that he was bringing him over. He still hadn’t seen Tsukasa since the day he had been killed. Seeing Hyouga there next to him almost calms him a bit, but he can’t help wondering why Tsukasa looks at him with pity in his eyes.

“W-welcome back,” he doesn’t usually say that to anyone but Hyouga despite that he was supposed to.

“Senku,” he looks to Tsukasa in fear and the other stops what he’s about to say to him. He turns to Hyouga, “I don’t know about this anymore he...”

“He’s perfect isn’t he? You don’t have to kill him this way, as long as he’s obedient you’ll never have to worry about that again.”

Senku touches his throat at the thought. His collar was a part of him now. He doesn’t feel safe without it on and he knew that’s what the two wanted. So he’d be obedient just like Hyouga said.

Tsukasa looks like he wants to protest again but Hyouga is dragging him to Senku without a second thought. He looks down at Senku and smiles through his mask.

“Tsukasa is your new guest Senku, so remember to great him properly.”

“What?” Tsukasa is shocked at the words and looks down almost afraid at Senku.

Senku looks back and fourth between the two of them until he makes eye contact with his keeper. He nods and Senku nods back.

“Yes sir.”

He moves off his bed to stand up on his knees. He lets his hands slip under Tsukasa’s dress and up his thighs. The lion king holds his breath, obviously still unsure about the situation. Senku travels further until he finds his soft cock sitting between his legs. The scientist grins to himself as he takes hold of it, surprised at its size even when flaccid. He strokes Tsukasa, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. It differed what expression he gives from person to person really. He hears Hyouga breath out and stifle a laugh. There was reserved expressions for him only so perhaps he was amused Senku would go through the trouble of changing them for Tsukasa.

“Does it feel good sir?” He asks, voice pretty and high pitched.

Tsukasa gasps and lets his legs spread out a bit. Senku lifts the cloth of his dress to put his large, hardening dick in his mouth. It was bigger than he had ever taken from one of the soldiers, and thick too. The mere feeling of it still getting hard in his mouth was enough to get his own body excited.

“Senku I-“ he pauses and finds the others hair with his hand after lifting the bottom of the dress and holding it up.

“Hmmm?” He looks up, trying to take all of it at once. Tsukasa’s eyes widen and his breath hitches.

The primate watches him, their eyes locked on each other for a moment while his head bobs up and down on the length. Tsukasa shakes his head and looks away, eyes squinting despite the lust boiling in his pupils.

“I can’t look at you.”

Senku pulls off of his cock, licking the saliva from his lips as he does. It was fully erect now and he couldn’t believe how big he was. He was even bigger than Hyouga!

“If not his face, he has other holes,” It sounds more like a tease than an actual suggestion.

Senku breaths out shaken. Was Hyouga serious? Tsukasa would rip him in two! Still, his body jitters with excitement at the thought and he nods as if he was given a command.

“You can use it however you like,” he reassures the man he was trying to please. He shuffled on the floor to turn around and bend down so he was face down ass up. He spreads his hole for the man. It strikes him a moment that he hadn’t said me but rather it a moment ago. As if he hadn’t given himself personal agency and his asshole wasn’t apart of him. He swallows thick and opens his mouth but there’s a curious finger prodding his hole and all he can do is gasp.

“No need for preparation, he’s already done a good job of lubing you up.” Hyouga sounds dark and Senku wondered if he was a little jealous.

Tsukasa opens his mouth to protest but says nothing. Senku wasn’t saying anything about it. Slowly he starts to push into him. Senku gasps and tries to concentrate on his breathing. As long as he doesn’t panic, he would be fine he tells himself. And boy was he right about Tsukasa ripping him in half. His body is weak in turn to the absolute stretch of it all.

“You’re so big Tsukasa fuck-fuck-“ the rule he had been given earlier rings through his mind and he all but forced himself not to cum. Tears well in his eyes. It hurt. The last time it had felt this bad was at the tree with Hyouga and that mob of men. While Gen had stood there unable to help him.

Senku swallows thick. He doesn’t like that memory, he thinks as if he liked any memory since coming here.

“Oh you’re all the way inside him.” Hyouga’s voice brings him back to reality.

Indeed he was, and Senku could feel every bit of him too.

“You’re so tight.” Tsukasa gripped his hips. Senku has always done most of the work at this point until the men would get impatient and fuck into him like there was no tomorrow. But Tsukasa _lifts_ him by the hips to move him on his length. He was taking the ‘use it however you want’ to a new level. The thought sends pleasure straight to Senku’s own dick. He moans loud, nodding at whatever words were being said.

Tsukasa was big enough to give him pleasure at any movement at all. He moves Senku back and forth on him, low moaning at each fluid motion they got. Senku feels hearts start to bubble in his eyes.

“Tsukasa,” he moans loud and lets his head fall, eyes squeezing shut.

“Don’t talk,” he hard thrusts, “I don’t want to hear you either.”

“I can take care of that one for you,” Hyouga pipes in, walking to the other side of the sex slave, “little Senku here is a moaner, especially when there’s stimulation he likes, lets not torture him too much.”

Senku is looking upwards now, pushing his upper body up. Hyouga was removing the clothes hiding his erection. Senku looks at the familiar cock with too much satisfaction. He knew what to do. Hyouga doesn’t even have to tell him. He doesn’t remember the last time he had two giant cocks in both ends but his brain doesn’t care. All it wants to do at the attention was produce dopamine after dopamine.

Hyouga watches him suck on his cock as he moves and pushed into by the larger man. He leans down to pull Senku up so he’s not at such an odd angle. Rather, he’s not touching the ground now at all. He moves his arms to hold himself up this way by Hyouga’s hips, relying only on his mouth to please him.

The sadistic master grins fierce behind his mask as he and the pleaser make eye contact.

“You’re completely in love with this aren’t you Senku? We’ve surely made a whore out of you.” Senku moans as he’s pushed onto the cock in his mouth. It hits the back of his throat but he doesn’t allow it to choke him. “Does Tsukasa feel good inside you? Such dirty words came out of your mouth earlier... did you want to cum then? Is he breaking you more?”

In his half manageable head bobs, Senku nods.

“Why,” Tsukasa finally growls, pushing harsh into him. “Why have you become this way?” He sounds so lost amongst his anger.

Senku can’t answer back, he can only start to cry whine at the harsher thrusts. He looks up to Hyouga for support but he’s not watching him any longer but rather looking towards the guest.

“You’re so smart and brave and stubborn how could you,” the slap of skin is louder than ever, “let go so easily!”

Senku gags on the cock in his mouth but forces himself not to cough. He doesn’t want to answer Tsukasa so bad. All he wants is for Hyouga to cum down his throat, Tsukasa to fill him up himself and leave. He can’t face these questions any longer. Not from himself, Tsukasa, or anyone else!

“Fuck,” Tsukasa grunts, “I’m cumming- fuck.” He holds Senku close to him, so that his warmth enveloped all of him as he came deep inside him. Senku feels it too. It’s warm and the cock is twitching and his hole clenches in response as if he wants to cum too. “Fuck.” Tsukasa breaths out, exhausted from going through so many emotions while fucking. He pulls out and guides Senku back so he’s sitting with his knees in front of Hyouga, similar to how he’d been earlier.

Tsukasa’s dress falls back into place to cover him. His eyes watch all of his semen slowly come out of Senku and onto the floor as if he couldn’t believe he had just done that.

“Is there a problem?” Hyouga asks, pushing Senku’s head off of his cock. Senku takes this time to relax his body and shiver. He doesn’t look back at Tsukasa. He doesn’t have the heart.

“This isn’t right, but I’m apart of the problem now, that’s all I was thinking.” Tsukasa sighs and rubs his face upwards. “I won’t return here, if it’s all the same to you, unless he flees don’t remind me of this.. mess.”

With that, Tsukasa turns. Senku feels more tears rolling down his face. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. He wishes it would all just go away. They’re quiet for a moment.

“Did he hurt you?” Senku looks up at him with his tear stained face at the question and Hyouga’s eyebrows curve down, “he did, didn’t he?”

He feels a sob begin to shake his body and he leans his forehead against Hyouga’s thigh, weeping.

“Shhh shh sh,” Hyouga lowers himself to be at Senku’s level, on his knees on the floor with him. “I’ll make you feel so much better.”

He guides Senku to straddle him after sitting down fully on the floor. With the already lubed and came in hole, it was easy for him to push into him. Senku moans between sobs.

Hyouga wraps his hand around his half hard cock and strokes it.

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Senku nods and does as he’s told.

Hyouga pushes in and out of him, guiding him to ride his cock while he strokes his own. “Cum whenever you want.” He whispered to him and Senku hugs him close then. He had no idea why Hyouga was suddenly being so kind and somewhat gentle with him. He doesn’t feel like he deserved it. But he does as he’s told and rides him until he feels the inevitability of his orgasm pulling through him. He moans Hyouga’s name in said mans ear, not bothering to stop even when he was finished. Not until Hyouga came inside of him, effectively ‘flushing out’ all of what Tsukasa had left inside of him.

He pushes up and they stare at each other. Senku hesitantly reaches for his mask, pulling it down to reveal his parted lips. He kisses him without another thought. Hyouga presses his mouth back until he feels Senku go limp in his arms, absolutely fucked out and into unconsciousness.

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/fv5re4fxr4faun5/inkshadefinish.png?dl=0>

\- -

Senku wakes up by a warm body. His vision is blurry and he almost closes them again if it weren’t for his curiosity.

Hyouga was holding him. They were both clothed and under Hyouga’s massive cape. It wasn’t the room Senku had been kept in. This was Hyouga’s room for sure. He looks to the sleeping man. He wasn’t wearing his mask. Senku has his collar on but there is no leash and no wrist bindings either. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. Turning his head he sees the moonlight shining in to them through makeshift curtains.

Hyouga had let him sleep there with him. He pulls away from him.

“Hyouga, sir, I need to pee.” His bladder is screaming at him to go.

Hyouga’s faces scrunches up and frowns, “then go pee.”

Senku blinks slow, “but won’t you come with me?”

Hyouga snorts in his half sleep, “you don’t need a chaperone, just go.” He pushes Senku with his foot out of the pelt and hay bed, “just don’t go to far.” He yawns but stills soon after, seemingly having fallen back asleep.

Senku sits up in shock. Was it really okay? It doesn’t matter because his bladder was telling him to _go_. He quietly exits the room, surprised at the silky softness of the curtains. He moves out into the unfamiliar space. Judging by the moon, it was around two am. He moves on, into the woods to relieve himself. It’s been so long since he had been alone like this, he was almost surprised at how free he felt. Yet he doesn’t feel the need to run at all. He swallows thick. What had become of him? He pushes hair from his face, wondering if his frazzled brain had caused it to start laying down more often than not.

“You’re Senku aren’t you?”

He jumps in fright, turning towards where he’s heard this voice. That was English no doubt. His heart speeds up and he holds his hands up.

“I-I was just out here to pee I swear- I...” he trailed as the owner of the voice stepped into a moon lit spot. A blond boy his height with a cap and a bow and arrow. He’d never seen him before, but he knew he was apart of this empire.

“No need to be so frightened, I’m surprised to see you in fact.” He smiles gently at him, “my name is Ukyo.” He’s still speaking in English, though it was obvious he had understood Senku a second ago.

“Hyouga said to go pee if I had to so... I need to get back soon.” Senku holds himself, unsure what to make of the stranger. Would he jump him? Shoot an arrow through him maybe? A shiver runs up his spine. Ukyo looks nice enough though, and he wasn’t in any particular threatening stance.

“You’re not going to run?”

“W-wouldn’t you stop me?”

“I don’t have to tell anyone I ever saw you, and honestly it would make life a little easier for me.” He rubs the back of his neck.

Senku doesn’t understand and tilts his head. “Why would that be?”

“Gen and I have been talking, your friends are going to come for you soon, as long as there is no bloodshed I told Gen I would disappear for awhile while they came- but I don’t know how doable that would be considering who they’re up against, so if you run away now it would be good.”

Senku feels his heart twist. “I... I don’t know, Hyouga will be upset if I don’t come back soon.”

Ukyo tilts his head, “but if you go now there’s no way he could catch up by the time he notices.”

“But I..” _don’t want to leave him alone._ His heart speeds at the thought.

Ukyo looks at him for a long moment before sighing. “You’re right, I would be in trouble if you got away anyways since I’m patrolling tonight, head on back then,” he pushed, “ _help_ will be coming soon.”

Senku slowly walks past him with a nod. He doesn’t want to hear it. Doesn’t want his hopes up. Doesn’t want his fear brewing. All he wants is to climb back onto that pile of hay and under that big robe and sleep warm.

He feels Ukyo watching him as he returns to the clearing. Sighing deep, he lets himself enjoy the night air. When he finally returns to the room, pushing past the curtains he quietly slides in next to Hyouga. The large man’s face twitches but his arm reaches out to pull him close. Senku feels his face heat. In the back of his mind he’s still wondering what the hell was happening to him. But against the other’s chest he feels an odd safety. A safety he shouldn’t lean into or be comfortable with. Still, he falls fast asleep.

\- -

After that night Senku had been allowed to follow Hyouga on his patrolling. He walked around with him all day, getting a little tired sometimes, watching him spar, just being a pet he supposed. Yet no one made a pass at him. No one asked for a go. No one even tried to feel him up or embarrass him.

Thoughts of the empire goers mob fucking him runs through his mind and he has to force himself to shake it off. He looks up from his ground staring, looking to Hyouga who is staring back at him.

“Are you feeling okay?”

What was the purpose of checking in on him? “I just... it’s odd, I thought the purpose of me following you today was,” he swallows, “I thought it was to please the empire members, that’s all, but that’s not what’s happen so I don’t really know what my purpose of being out is for.”

“Your purpose?”

“Yes.”

Hyouga hums and sways for a moment, “your purpose is to keep me company.”

He looks down at him and smiles behind his mask and Senku can tell from the crinkle of his eyes. The smaller blushes and looks away from him, barely registering the smile on his lips. He leans closer to Hyouga. A purpose other than blow jobs and being used as a flesh light. It felt nice and he feels calmer at the thought.

For the first time he feels the warmth of the sun against his skin. The air was nice and clean and he knew that today would be cum free. It makes him feel clean. His skin tingles and he continued walking with Hyouga as if the world was turning just right.

Senku wondered where Taiju and Yuzuriha were. Had they run off and escaped with Gen awhile ago? Or were they actively avoiding him? Did they even know he was here? He’d like to ask but decided against it. After all, he had a feeling that it would upset Hyouga for some reason.

They pass Ukyo eventually, he’s on a separate patrol and on his way to the entrances of the empire. He tries not to look at him. Ukyo looks straight ahead after nodding at Hyouga a good day.

The words he said ring in the scientists ears. _Help will be coming soon? How soon is soon? And why? They should just leave me, they’ll be safer that way- it’s completely logical._ His mind thinks this over and over, anxiety spiking for a brief time.

“Oh? Who’s this?”

A woman is approaching them. Hyouga stops and glances to him. She’s pretty, slender, and her headband has him feeling nostalgic.

“Awww Hyouga is this your little friend I’ve been hearing so much about?” She smiles and holds her hands to her chest with glee.

Hyouga seems annoyed at her presence but sighs. “Senku, this is Minami, Minami, Senku.” He rolls his wrist as if to say etcetera.

Senku raises a hand to wave. “Hi.”

“Aww he’s so cute Hyouga,” she puts her hands in his hair, messing it up, “poor dear must be starving for some sunlight- big old mean Hyouga needs to be more kind, it’s why Homura avoids him now.” She is speaking to him as if he’s a little baby despite that he’s definitely taller than her.

“We have places to be Minami.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “I’m sure,” she sighs loud, “guess I’ll let you be on your way then, I have some reports for Tsukasa I’m sure he’ll tell you later.” She lets go of his now messy hair and walks past them, sauntering with her hand on her hip.

They watch her walk away. Senku fixes his hair, unable to see properly. Minami was strange and she spoke to Hyouga so confidently he wonders if they knew each other in the past.

Hyouga clicks his tongue. “There’s no reason to bother ourselves with her, she’s nothing short of obsessed with Tsukasa- like that’s all she cares about.”

Senku almost laughed at that. Wasn’t that the pot calling the kettle black? They move along quickly. If it had to do with Tsukasa, Senku figures they would stay out of his line of sight. After all, the strongest man stated he never wanted to even think about him. There’s a pang in his heart where shut in feelings used to be. They fell out far too quick for those things to mean anything towards Tsukasa now.

He finds himself getting closer and closer to Hyouga as they go on about the patrol. There wasn’t much to be on guard for, not that Hyouga could see anyways.

They’re alone when they speak again.

“You’ll be sleeping in my quarters from here on, I think you already know that but I may as well tell you now.” Senku can hear the river nearby and he tilts his head at him. He had already assumed this after last night.

“Because my new purpose is to keep you company?” It’s playful, something that slips out in a teasing manner and he almost regrets it until Hyouga chuckles.

“Yes, that is why.”

\- - -

Senku enjoyed Hyouga so much. He hums and tries his best to get closer to him. Eyes closed as his hair is combed through and played with, he hasn’t a care in the world right now. The after glow of his orgasm traces his veins and all he can do is enjoy the peace.

“Did you know Gen left with Taiju and Yuzuriha?”

Senku feels cold sweat forming on his neck.

“I... Gen told me he was leaving a month ago.” There was no point in lying, “I didn’t know they were going with him.”

Hyouga hums and twirls his hair in his hands. “I see... did you want to go?”

Opening his eyes again, Senku’s shakes his head as their eyes meet. “Everything stays good if I am here so no.” That was also the truth. What he had told Gen at the time had been out of reactionary fear- he was afraid someone would have been around to hear. But now he sits there wondering if everything was staying good. After all, they were going to come for him soon. He wonders if he should mention it, but doesn’t want to get that sweet boy in trouble.

“Everything stays good? What do you mean?”

He nods, “the village is safe, no wars are being waged.... you’re happy.” He says the last part quietly and without knowing he said it aloud. Still, it makes Hyouga smile and move him closer.

“I am very happy,” leaning down to press a kiss to the others head, his hand leaves his hair to run up his body. It wasn’t intentional to make him turned on. Rather, it was a show of dominance. That Senku was his and truthfully his. “Do you miss science?”

“More than anything,” he says this without hesitation, “it’s what I grew up doing, what I love, if I were ever lucky enough to, rebuilding civilization is something I’d like to do again.”

Hyouga looks at him a moment, eyes soft with pity. He presses a kiss to his head once more. “Perhaps that is a dream to come true another time.” He says this vague, and Senku wonders what he means by it. But sleep is tugging at his eyes and he can no longer keep them open. No longer did he want to think of things he couldn’t have only to feel helpless. Holding on to the man next to him he lets himself fall away from earth and into his own world.

\- -

“Wake up.” Senku opens his eyes in a panic. Hyouga was over him, looking upset and distraught.

“What’s going on?”

“The empire is under attack,” he low growls, “excuse me, I’ll have to make a proper hostage out of you now.” Senku feels himself being hoisted out of his comfort.

With swift hands, Hyouga ties his arms behind his back. He presses a rough kiss to his lips before applying a leash to his collar. Senku looks up at him, afraid. A cloth is placed in his mouth and around his head to be tied as a gag. Senku feels his heart race when he’s pulled to his feet and pulled by the collar.

“Let’s go,” he sounds angry. Senku’s eyes find the ground as he walks. It’d been awhile since he’s felt the need to cry but something in him was hurting. The “help” was here.

_You’re just going to get yourselves killed._

There’s yelling but he doesn’t look up as he’s tugged along. He doesn’t know where they’re going. Not until he hears familiar yelling and uncanny voices. Taiju, Kohaku, Magma, Kinro, they were probably fighting hard to get him. Guilt swirls in his heart.

“I brought him, look happy and healthy.” Hyouga looks to Senku. Finally, the captive looks up. He was right of the people who he had heard before. But this was not the picture he had thought he was going to see. Tsukasa was down, Kinro and Magma holding him painfully by the arms while Kohaku has a knife to his throat. Gen was there, looking troubled but almost relieved. Then there was Taiju who was covering them from anyone who would try and get to them- not that he would actually attack anyone. The soldiers in the area were stood still in their boots.

Tsukasa was hostage. _Tsukasa_ the man who could kill them with a pinky had been taken down by these forces.

Gen gets that devilish smile, hiding his relief at seeing Senku alive.

“Good, hand him over.”

The three villagers look ecstatic to see him again too.

“And you’ll leave here with him so easy? You do realize once you let go of dear Tsukasa it’s over right?” Hyouga tilts his head.

“No, I’ll incapacitate him and then we’ll go.” Kohaku glares daggers into him.

From where he was half sat, Tsukasa meets eyes with Hyouga. “They’ll kill me Hyouga, give him up.”

The man laughs behind his mask like it’s funny for Tsukasa to command this of him. “What if Senku doesn’t want to leave here?”

“I- what?” Gen squints his eyes at him angrily.

“You think he’d really like to stay here with the likes of you?” Kinro glares into him too while Magma only laughs at the idea.

“You don’t believe me?” The platinum blond strikes the ropes from his captives arms. He untied the gag. Last he removed the collar.

Senku breaths in and it’s different. He knew he was already anxious, but now he felt his worry spike through the sky. His legs feel unstable and he looks back to Hyouga, mouth open but no words coming out. Hyouga has an evil look in his eye.

“You said you’d like to rebuild civilization again right? Go on, they’re here to get you.”

Senku looks to them. “I-“ he doesn’t know what to say or how to speak.

“I know you said you’re better off here but you’re not- if you come now we can still achieve so much.” Gen reaches out his hand for him.

Now that he needed it, Senku’s brain wouldn’t even think properly for him. All of it’s function was put on hold as he becomes as still as the petrified statues around him. They stand holding their breaths. A hand goes to his chest. Tears form in his eyes and a sob shakes his body.

“Senku?” It was Taiju. He couldn’t look up. God he couldn’t even _look_ at them without feeling disgusted with himself. “Hey it’s okay, we’re fine see! Come home with us... please, we miss you.”

He puts his palms to his ears, not wanting to hear it- any of it. What was all this all of a sudden? No it wasn’t sudden at all. Ukyo had told him that much. This was planned out. It doesn’t make sense that Tsukasa is taken down this easily. All he’s doing is sitting there and not fighting back, with the weak excuse that a knife is against his throat. No, Senku knew him better than that. He remembers what he said back at the cave. Tsukasa didn’t like what had happened to him, nor did he enjoy becoming a part of it. He was letting them do this. He wants him gone.

Then there was Hyouga standing behind him telling him to go. Senku feels his heart clench. There was no way he could do that, he thinks. There’s no way he could actually leave him and be okay with it.

Tsukasa was cruel. “I want to go back to bed,” he says finally in a weak voice.

“Bed? I don’t think this is the time for-“

“Kohaku- I- that’s... that’s not what he means.” Gen interrupts her and she frowns.

“Back to bed?” One of the standing soldiers questions for them all.

Senku sobs again. He feels like a child. Helpless and worthless and unsafe. Like at any moment now he could die. He presses a hand to his own neck.

“I want to go back to bed Hyouga.”

“Hyouga? What have you done to him,” Kohaku looks up, voice distraught in the night air, “I’ll kill you too.”

Senku spreads his arms out wide, hushing her again. He stood as if to block the rest of the world from this man behind him. The one who was methodically playing with the collar he had taken from him moments ago.

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Senku..” Kinro trails.

“I,” he swallows thick and stares hard at the ground, “I don’t want to leave, okay? Are you hearing me? I absolutely _refuse_ to leave- I didn’t ask for your help- well I may have but not anymore.” He takes a deep breath and manages to lead his ruby eyes to look out at them. “You’re wasting your time, now leave before you get yourselves killed.” It was completely illogical to fight for a lost cause such as him.

“You can’t be serious!” Magma let’s go of Tsukasa’s arm but in the moment no one notices. He puffs his chest out and stomps close to Senku, not coming too far within enemy reach. “I did _not_ agree to this nonsense just so you could say that! You’re messed up in the head! I wanted to be the strongest in the village but not like this- not when you’ve been brainwashed to what? Love him? Do you love him or something?”

“What if I do?” It’s such a cold answer fog may as well have exited his mouth as he looks up at Magma, eyes locked onto each other. “Is that an acceptable answer? Are you satisfied? I don’t give one millimeter of worry as to how your pride is doing- but I do _not_ care to see your bloody corpses made in front of me.” They all gawk at his mood change. It was a feeble front for him to pull to get them out of there. But he was trying nontheless.

“This is unprecedented! Senku you can’t be serious,” Kinro says desperately, “I can see because of you, the village is happier because Ruri is saved, everyone is rooting for science and the future you wanted to create- there is no way you can let that all go just like that.”

“We’ve known each other since childhood Senku... your like my brother... cmon stop messing around this is your chance.” Taiju is already crying and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Senku feels his breath stall. He doesn’t know how to proceed. Taiju was crying and his heart was breaking ten thousand times over for him. But a stutter in his heart just doesn’t feel complete at the thought of leaving. Within that moment of thought it all clicks and a new option arises.

Swallowing deep, he turns back to Hyouga who’s still reeling over the fact that he said he loved him. He holds out his hand. “Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me Hyouga, to the kingdom of science.”

They all stare in absolute _awe_ at the idea.

“Who do you think owns who here?” To everyone else it sounds cruel. Like a hard no that cuts through like a knife. But Senku knew better. That was no jab or jibe. It was a statement of his own surprise.

“Please,” his arm is getting weak and his head is getting messed up. More tears surface. “ _Please_ , because, nothing will hurt if you’re with me, and if I go alone you won’t have company anymore so..” it was such a weak argument and took too much inside understanding for anyone to get.

Hyouga stares for a moment before reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Look at you doing the impossible.” He laughs and he hums as if he wants to do more to him than just that right then. “Sure, I’ll come along.” Senku’s eyes go wide and he hasn’t felt so relieved in ages. The feeling is very short lived however, a thump and groan is heard, changing their attention.

Kohaku is no longer holding a knife to Tsukasa’s neck but rather had just incapacitated him with the wooden end.

“That’s great just great- I’d say more than express myself through sarcasm but now that you’ve finally decided to join us again we have to _go_.”

And like that they started off into the woods. Hyouga takes Senku’s hand as they run. He’s not fast but all of that torture he had gone through has improved his stamina quite a bit. Only half the soldiers go after them. The other half was probably helping Tsukasa or too scared to fight Hyouga. They run swift and far out of the reaches of where the empire has made homestead. And finally, when the last soldier gives up, they stop at a clearing.

Senku wants to fall over from exhaustion but all he can do is pant and laugh. This was so exhausting in every way.

He looks to Hyouga who doesn’t look very bothered from the running and feels his heartbeat skip. Then to the others who were still trying to catch their breaths. The exertion of energy catches up with him quick before he can open his mouth. The world gets fuzzy and black around the corners of his vision and he stumbles. But there’s Hyouga by his side helping him. He smiles and wants to say something, anything. All his vocabulary had left him though. All his energy ends, and his body falls forward for him. The last he sees is his worried friends faces in the corner of his eyes.

-

Senku wakes up warm. He holds whatever is over him close and yawns. The comfort of a tightening around his neck makes him sigh. Slowly his brain kicks into gear and his mind floods with the events of yesterday. He lays there a moment in shock before breathing deep. Deep rivers and bamboo shavings. This was Hyouga’s robe over him.

Not knowing what to even expect, he sits up and looks around. He’s in Chrome’s shed. He’s home.

There’s sounds of training sticks clanking and bashing against each other outside. The door of the shed isn’t open and if he were to open it now it would reveal him awake. He doesn’t want to face them at all.

His body has grown a habit of feeling disgusting when he wakes up. But there was no one there to force him. No one to please. Other than the one his heart desires near. That’s what ultimately pulls him to his feet. He stretches and smooths out the wrinkles in his dress that he’d made what seemed ages ago.

When he opens the door he is met with the sight of Kohaku and Kinro training across the way. Hyouga is stood on the edge away from them, watching in interest while a terrified Ginro stands next to them. Suika ran across the clearing with a hair of fox tail millet. Chalk follows her yipping away.

Chrome is by the glass furnace with Kaseki. It looks like the old man was teaching him how to properly make the glass. He leans against the doorway of the shed in relief. Happiness. He has felt it from time to time again, sure, but to be truly happy and free was being here. It felt almost like fantasy that Hyouga had come along.

_I guess he really does love me. I passed out from exhaustion yesterday because of the sudden physical stress after confronting all of those emotions at once, I’m sure he carried me._

“Senku! You’re awake!” Suika yells loud and clear when she spots him. She’s waving her hands and laughing as he smiles at her, hand going up to greet her.

Kohaku and Kinro halt in their tracks. Senku figures now was the time for a team meeting. It was it a reunion? He’s unsure. Either way he comes down out of the shed, the cost of his lover sat on his shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” Kohaku sounds worried. No matter who it was, if someone she considered family was hurt or sick she became hellbent on helping them. You can see the frustration in her expression. It warms his heart a little.

“I’m fine,“ and that’s true. He was fine. Nothing hurt other than the slight headache the sun gave him. Perfection was impossible but if he had one word to describe how he felt right now that was a close call for it. “But I need a bath before we have any kind of talk with the rest of the village- I’m sure you guys are wondering what’s next on our scientific agenda.” He grins.

Chrome grins, “hell yeah! You’ve been gone for way too long.”

“He was starting to get bored without you around.” Kaseki says this but he means himself too.

Senku smiles at them. Home. They were his home.

“Should I come with you? To the bath?” Hyouga speaks and he feels his heart speed up.

Senku sees everyone’s expression go dull. There’s no question that they don’t agree with Hyouga being here. He was the one who had taken Senku in the first place. And there was no telling what Gen had told them. Senku knew Gen would be truthful about something like that. Dear Suika doesn’t see the problem, and it shows when she’s the only one still smiling.

Senku nods and shrugs the robe off his shoulders so he was able to fold it. There wasn't use in wearing it outside, all it did was drag the ground and weigh him down.

"I'll go tell Gen, Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Ruri you're awake then," Kohaku usually never refers to Gen as such- well she didn't from what Senku could remember. All he can do is agree. His stomach toils as they all part. They had questions that he couldn't logically answer without placing his emotions into the equation.

The river wasn't far from here and it should still be warm this time of day. Hyouga is watching him.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I don't need to bathe, I need to talk with you, but you go on ahead."

Even Hyouga was acting this way. Moments ago everything had felt perfect. It seemed reality was really settling in. He feels the pressure of the collar meeting his gulping throat.

"Your friends don't like me being here, but they did catch me up to speed about what happened before you left." Before he left- before he was captured. It was all the same thing to Hyouga.

"Yeah," Senku sighs and dips himself in the water despite it being too cold. He should've expected as much from late spring water. Maybe they should've taken a longer trip to the hot springs. "They don't like you at all I'm sure- because you took me and used me and kept me locked away for months, and then I asked for you to come along in the moment they weren't in a position to deny me." He had used that to his advantage, actually.

"Gen informed me he only told the two blonds, the brunette, glasses, and the old guy the whole truth, everyone else thought you were simply a prisoner." They weren't even afraid to talk about it. It wasn't like an unspoken happening between the two of them.

Senku laughs, "you're really going have to learn names if you're going to stay here." The thought that he wasn't going to stay there is completely out of his realm of thinking right now though.

"Is that an order?"

Senku rinses off his body quick. The cold was getting to him and they needed to meet with the village soon. It wasn't like the threat of Shishiou Tsukasa had been solved at all. Now it was more like the next time they met, Senku was bound to be killed. After all, Tsukasa had let him go because of he never wanted to step on Hyouga's toes by killing him. A wry smile crosses his lips.

When he returns to land to dry, Hyouga is looking down at him expectantly.

"It wasn't an order," he finally answers him, "but if I told you now to kiss me it might be." He doesn't know where the confidence came from but he is happy his love leans in to it. He lowers his mask and comes down to press a needy kiss to his lips.

Almost instinctively he's touching Senku's waist and pulling him closer. There's goosebumps on his skin and Senku shivers and shakes when they part and meet again.

He doesn't want to get so turned on when there was work to be done. Before, that was his purpose whenever and where ever he was. Now he has to pull back and away from the man. Hyouga, on instinct, grabs at the collar with a finger to keep him in place. Senku opens his mouth to protest but he is quickly shut up by those lips again.

"Gotta get back to the village." He manages out between the sudden make out.

Hyouga frowns and nods at him, "we can always continue later."

It's meant to be playful, but sends a feeling down to Senku's groin he has to squeeze his legs together to get rid of. He wished the village could read his mind and wait.

\- -

“You can’t be serious about keeping Hyouga around, you know he’ll turn on all of us eventually.” Gen says this as if he knew the future, but truly he was only scared for Senku. They’re in the lab, Taiju putting up some of the new beakers that had cooled perfectly.

The brute looks at the two in wonder at the words. Senku’s eyes move from his best friend to the friend talking. He doesn’t like it when people talked like this about Hyouga. Said man was off teaching Kinro the ways of the Kudayari while they worked away to make cotton candy.

“He won’t do anything to hurt me, so no he won’t turn on us- besides if he turns on us he has no place waiting for him.” Which was true. Hyouga would be left with nowhere to turn to at that point. Senku has it in his head that there is nothing that that man would ever do that would be to intentionally hurt him.

Gen sighs and looks down, “look Senku, I think now that you have come back and taken the leader roll up again, it’s time you face that you _clearly_ have some kind of.. Stockholm syndrome.”

“Stock-o what now?” Taiju is confused and they look at him. Senku remembers to relax instead of get angry and upset. It’s been hard to adjust since he’s come back. He’s definitely more emotional. But when he sees people like Taiju he tries to remember himself a little. Who he used to be and who he wants to get back to being despite the impossibility of it.

“Listen Gen,” Senku sighs and turns back to look at Gen, “I don’t care what it is that you may see as wrong, he’s staying here, I.. I know what I’m doing.” The pity on Gen’s face makes him want to scream. That’s the same face he made back then, too. He knew he was coming from a good place. Senku knew there was something terribly wrong with him. Some deep dark perverted thing that has him tethered to his once captor now lover. But he doesn’t want to push it away. These feelings he’s grown, the person he’s become, he knew it would cause a bump in the road. But that’s all they were now. There was so much more to get back to.

Taiju groans because they ignore him before laughing, “I just think you should do what makes you happy man- I mean you’d even forgive Tsukasa for killing you if we had a ceasefire right? If you forgive Hyouga, and want to keep him around I’ll support you.” Taiju holds his thumb proudly to his chest. He’s such a good, naive, friend.

Senku laughs at the expression it gives Gen for him to say that. “Of course you do you big oaf.”

They grin at each other and the mentalist sighs. “Very well, but don’t think I agree with the decision at all.”

The subject is left at that.

\- - -

Senku is on the floor of the now observatory. Hyouga has just claimed his insides with his seed and is panting harsh into his ear.

Senku holds him closer with his legs. He feels the rock of the collar hook drag on the wood.

“Hyouga,” Senku whispers and they come together in a kiss. They part and meet continuously, lips feeling plush against each other. Hyouga runs his tongue along Senku’s mouth and delves inside once given access.

The tongue runs along his, rubbing each other before they part.

“I’ve given all I could inside you,” he whispers, wondering when the slender legs would release him.

Senku shakes his head, “just a little while longer, my favorite part is being this close.” He admits.

Hyouga hums at this and stays inside him, feeling the tight heat of his asshole pulsate around him. It’s nice and warm and familiar. Senku was so good for him.

“Hyouga,” the scientist takes his face in both hands to make him face down to him. “Do you love me?” It had already been stated that Senku loves him before, but Hyouga hasn’t said a word about it.

“I do.” He says, staring down into those poison red irises.

“I want to create such a large, functioning world again, one that’s beautiful and full of discovery, and I want you to be by my side through it all, so never leave.” He tells him.

“What’s this about all of a sudden?”

Senku sighs and pushes silver hair out of silver eyes. “Gen is afraid something like that would happen.” That’d he’d turn and just abandon Senku.

“Never mind what he thinks, besides,” Hyouga uses a finger to hook around the basic leather collar, “you are never alone with this- I will protect you if you’ll let me”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

They come together in another, more passionate kiss.

“Hyouga.”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.” A statement that comes free and out of character for him.

Hyouga presses his lips hard to the others. “I love you too.” He pauses, “we will build society together, I promise.”

“I’m happy to hear you’ve joined the kingdom of science.”

Senku smiles and runs a loving thumb across his face. Hyouga was taking the steps to become good for him. And now that they’re here, alone together in a make shift observatory fucking under the foggy night sky, Senku let’s his worries go.

-

Senku watches the stars later that night. Hyouga is asleep and the fog has cleared. The sleeping man has made him believe he will stay. Everything forward would be tough, but they had each other and the kingdom science to get through it all. Somehow, the scientist feels blessed for this. Thinking back at the past few months has him wanting to vomit. All of the humiliation, sex, sweat, and tears had happened under the same stars he was staring up at now.

The stars always stayed as time changes. He appreciates them for watching over him. Reminding him that there was hope and science. Hope for science. Thinking of how things turned out makes him huff out a little laugh. It was all so ironic, yet managed to feel perfect to him.

His collar nudges the skin of his neck and he smiles, pressing his fingers to it.

At long last, he was safe and sound and, unexpectedly, very happy.

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/jwqibxf3qlowusb/finalwaterasig.png?dl=0>

**Author's Note:**

> Hyouga and Senku are surely going to rule the world together~ and they will do anything to stay by each other’s side. I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you have some love to share please do so in the comments ❤️❤️❤️ All love is much appreciated. 
> 
> Ahhh this took so long to make and it just started out as a little sequel XD I got so invested I even commissioned Botanist twice >w< THANK YOU for making the vision come to life <3 I feel like I owe you so much gratitude for the amazing pieces you worked so hard on. 
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)
> 
> [Find Botanist and her other great works and information here.](https://bot-anist.carrd.co/) Please show her some love for her and her hard work ^^


End file.
